The present invention relates to a sliver can transport apparatus and, more particularly, to a sliver can transport apparatus for transporting sliver cans between a sliver can handling location and a textile spinning machine at which a plurality of spinning stations are each adapted for receiving a supply of sliver delivered from a respective sliver can.
German Patent Document DE-AS 12 65 014 discloses a sliver can transport apparatus having belts for effecting movement of the sliver cans. German Patent Document DE-OS 38 09 282 discloses a sliver can transport apparatus having rollers for rolling transport of the sliver cans therealong. German Patent Document DE-AS 19 64 857 discloses a sliver can transport apparatus having an endless member for moving sliver cans along sliding support members.
In such known sliver can transport apparatuses, small pieces of sliver and other debris accumulate at a relatively high frequency on the moving parts of the sliver can transport apparatuses, thus necessitating relatively frequent cleanings thereof. The cleaning of the moving parts is further complicated by the fact that the rollers, belts and endless members are frequently disposed below floor level, thereby complicating access to the moving parts. Moreover, the below floor level dispositions of some of the components of the sliver can transport apparatuses increases the risk of injury since objects such as a person's foot can be caught therein.
German Patent Document DE-OS 31 33 438 discloses a sliver can transport apparatus having an axially displaceable shaft with a number of pivotable sliver can engaging members disposed at axial spacings therealong. Each pivotable engaging member is biased by a spring into a non-parallel disposition with respect to the shaft. The shaft is axially displaceable to position the sliver can engaging members for engaging the sliver cans at locations on the trailing portions of the cans relative to the direction of advancement to effect advancement of the sliver cans during axial displacement of the shaft. The sliver can engaging members pivot against the bias of their respective springs as they are moved in sliding contact with the sliver cans during axial displacement of the shaft in an opposite return direction. However, the need exists for a sliver can transport apparatus which advantageously simplifies the construction for transporting the sliver cans and which, moreover, reduces the risk of injury.